stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Garnet
Estelle Márcia Coutinho |especie = Fusão de Gem |genero = Assexuado |amigos = Ametista Pérola Steven Greg |ocupacao = Guardiã |afiliacao = Crystal Gems |residencia = Templo do Cristal |prim = "Piloto" |ulti ="Friend Ship" |idade = |inimigos = Jasper Peridot Gems Corroídas |familia = Desconhecida}} é a líder não oficial das Crystal Gems e uma das protagonistas de Steven Universo. Ela é a fusão de Rubi e Safira. Aparência Garnet é a mais alta e musculosa das Crystal Gems, porém uma das fusões mais baixas. Quase sempre usa um óculos futurista que cobre todos os seus três olhos (dois normais, o direito sendo azul, o esquerdo sendo magenta e um mágico em cima de cor roxa ligado à sua capacidade de previsão), sendo um pouco maior que Stevonnie. Outro detalhe interessante é que, considerando que a Gem trata-se de uma fusão, é notável a inexistência de múltiplos pares de braços, o que normalmente é visto em fusões. Pré-regeneração (Início) Ela tem pele negra e um cabelo crespo grande e preto que possui formato de um afro cúbico. Veste uma roupa vermelha e preta com ombreiras cúbicas com tons de vermelho diferentes e uma estrela rosada estampada em seu tronco. Usa luvas longas e pretas nos braços. Sua Gem é uma granada de cor vermelha e está presa em suas palmas. Em "Um Dia na Praia", Garnet usa um top vermelho e uma saia preta que faz inclinação para cima dos joelhos como seu uso casual de praia. Pós-regeneração (Atualmente) A partir de "Libertador", Garnet ainda usa a mesma roupa, mas com um esquema de cores diferente do padrão. Ao contrário de seu esquema de cores se baseia em vermelho e preto, ela agora têm várias cores. Sua metade direita é coberta em uma calça violeta, e sua esquerda é coberta em uma calça azul escuro profundo. Seu tom de pele é mesmo diferente, agora sendo vinho ao invés de vermelho. Suas armas ainda são vermelhas, no entanto, há um anel preto no exterior mais próximo de seus braços, e a aura brilhante que aparece quando convoca sua arma agora é magenta. Em vez de uma estrela no final, fica de frente para os braços, que são agora apenas laranja. O cabelo ao invés de preto está um azul muito escuro, e geralmente, menor do que antes. Seus tons são agora também são baseados em rosa e cor azul, em diferentes fontes de luz, causando cores diferentes para refletir fora deles. Suas ombreiras são também um estilo oval, em vez de cúbicas e são ambas violeta, assim como as luvas. Personalidade Ela possui um comportamento calmo e austero e não fala muito, limitando-se a poucas palavras por vez. Tem um contato maior com a energia do universo e a usa para invocar a sua arma. É a Crystal Gem mais estável e serve como uma mentora para Steven. Embora ela é muitas vezes o membro mais estável, Garnet tende a agir na intuição, em vez de analisar uma situação a sério. Para a maior parte, isso funciona bem, mas levou a alguns resultados desastrosos. Ela perde sua atitude estoica de costume, quando Steven começou a envelhecer em "Tantos Aniversários" rapidamente e começa a sacudi-lo violentamente. Em "Treinador Steven" ela toma a decisão mal planejada de fusão com Ametista para formar Sugilite, apesar dos esforços de Pérola para impedir tal ato. Embora dirigido nível principalmente, ela ocasionalmente demonstra um espírito competitivo e feroz. Isto é melhor visto ao jogar vôlei, (em "Um Dia na Praia") e em jogar o Ritmo Mania (em "Jogos Eletrônicos"). Como a líder de fato, Garnet é muitas vezes a pacificadora das Gems, especialmente quando Pérola e Ametista começam a brigar uma com a outra. Ela comanda um grande grau de respeito de sua equipe, mas pode ficar irritada se uma ordem dela foi desobedecida, como mostrado no episódio "Espelho Gem". Ela parece ter ficado mais alegre, animada e comunicativa a partir da 2ª temporada, sobretudo do episódio "Libertador" (quando Rubi e Safira se fundem novamente) em diante. História Criação Até o momento, é desconhecido quando Garnet foi criada. Ela foi criada a partir da decisão de Rubi e Safira de ficarem juntas e acabaram se fundindo em uma só. Assim, Garnet ajudou Rose Quartz na Guerra das Gems. Sem Destino Pós-Guerra thumb|left|200px|A antiga aparência de Garnet. Após a guerra ser vencida, as Crystal Gems foram fundadas e assim começaram a ser as guardiões da humanidade. Pouco se sabe sobre o período das Gems na Terra, mas em um flashback de Greg Universo, Garnet chega ao Templo e encontra ele conversando com Pérola e Ametista, ela então decide jogar Greg pela cerca, mas Rose a impede e ela conta que ele era músico, Ametista pede para ele cantar algo e Garnet o ameaça com uma manopla Uma História para Steven. Em outro flashback, Garnet aparece tocando com Ametista para o vídeo de Greg e mais tarde explica pra ele como funciona a fusão e mostra pra ele que é uma fusão. thumb|200px|Garnet mostrando a Steven seu modo de acionar suas [[Manoplas de Garnet|manoplas.]]Após a morte de Rose Quartz, Garnet se tornou a líder não oficial das Crystal Gems e recebeu o novo membro delas, Steven o filho de Rose. Alguns anos depois, as Gems descobrem que o biscoito favorito de Steven tinha parado de ser produzido, então Garnet decide comprar vários deles.O Brilho da Pedra De repente, aparecem várias centopeias no Templo, as Gems começam a destrui-las e ao perceber que as mesmas não tinham pedras, Garnet diz que devia haver uma mãe. Steven descobre os biscoitos gatinhos e fica feliz e de repente sua pedra começa a brilhar, Steven tenta acionar sua arma, mas não consegue, então ele pede para as Gems o ensinarem como acionar sua arma. Após a tentativa de Ametista e Pérola, Garnet diz para Steven que ele deveria juntar cada energia do universo com a sua pedra e assim acionaria sua arma. Habilidades Relacionamentos [[Steven Quartz Universo|'Steven']] thumb|200px|Garnet acariciando [[Steven Universo|Steven na cabeça.]] Steven respeita Garnet como uma líder e uma figura maternal responsável. Em troca, Garnet tende a ter mais fé em seus planos e idéias do que nos de Ametista e Pérola. Ela também sempre o mantém em segurança de suas palhaçadas e desavenças. Ela raramente fica brava com Steven, a menos quando ele desobedece uma ordem. É claro que Garnet detém uma quantidade elevada de confiança em Steven e seu julgamento, ouvindo suas idéias em "A Mochila Cheeseburguer" e "Ataque de Mármore". Essa confiança é exibida principalmente em "Visão do Futuro", sua visão de futuro sempre oferece várias maneiras de como Steven poderia se machucar mostrando que confiando em si mesmo Steven pode viver ao fazer as escolhas certas sobre o seu próprio destino. [[Ametista|'Ametista']] thumb|left|200px|"Você queria que eu fosse mais como a Pérola e agora eu sou!" Embora Ametista é vista como se irritando em receber ordens, ela vai seguir as instruções de Garnet. Ametista respeita suas habilidades de liderança e julgamento de Garnet, mesmo tão longe como referindo-se a ela como "a chefe". Garnet também foi mostrada sendo muito mais disposta a participar de piadas junto com Ametista do que Pérola exceto em situações graves. No entanto, Garnet não irá hesitar em repreendê-la quando sente que suas ações imprudentes afetam a integridade da equipe, como mostrado em "Reformas". Em "Cry For Help", ambas foram bem realistas e diretas uma com a outra, como quando Garnet foi direto ao ponto que Sugilite poderia perder o controle como da última vez e ter cuidado era a melhor opção no momento, ou quando Ametista defendeu Pérola afirmando que fazer fusão com ela era uma maneira que as duas encontravam para se sentir mais fortes. 'Pérola' thumb|left|O relacionamento de Garnet e [[Pérola após a destruição do Centro de Comunicação Gem.]] Como Ametista e Steven, Pérola respeita as habilidades de liderança de Garnet. Enquanto ela é ocasionalmente paternalista e condescendente com os outros Gems, Pérola trata Garnet como igual. Em "Cry For Help", elas parecem ter ficado mais próximas após terem formado Sardonyx, no entanto, seu relacionamento azedou depois que ela descobriu que estava sendo enganada apenas para se fundir. Apesar disso, após "Keystone Motel", depois de Rubi e Safira se entenderem, ela diz: "Agora não", ou seja, Rubi ainda hesita em perdoar Pérola. Em "Friend Ship" as duas pareciam estarem mais próximas, apesar de Rubi ainda não ter a perdoado de enganá-la. Depois que Garnet conversou com Pérola a incentivando, dizendo que ela tinha um impacto sobre as pessoas, que ela era forte e controlava seu próprio destino, seu relacionamento se estabeleceu novamente. 'Rubi e Safira' A Frase "Nós vamos ficar assim toda a vida." implica que Rubi e Safira desejam permanecer fundidas para sempre, devido aos seus profundos sentimentos uma pela outra. thumb|200px|[[Rubi e Safira se fundindo em Garnet.]] Garnet representa a intimidade próxima/amor e bondade compartilhado entre Rubi e Safira e é a personificação física do seu amor. Foi confirmado pelo escritor/artista de storyboard Joe Johnston, através de seu tumblr, que Garnet sendo uma forte fusão de Rubi e Safira destina-se a reforçar os afetos românticos que elas têm uma pela outra. A canção "Mais Forte que Você" também reforça a natureza de seu relacionamento romântico. Durante momentos de grande conflito de opinião Rubi e Safira são capazes de falar com cada um de meio Garnet como visto em "Keeping it Together" e "Keystone Motel". 'Greg' thumb|left|200px|Garnet apertando a mão de [[Greg Universo|Greg em gratidão.]] Quando conheceu Greg, ela o tratava como um intruso no templo, e destinou-se a expulsá-lo à força, intimidando-o sempre que podia. Apesar de não ser abertamente contra ou a favor de Greg, ela admite que Steven deve estar em contato com ele. Em "Gem Oceano", é revelado que ela não gosta de seu gosto musical, ironicamente jogando-se para fora da van, logo que ele começou a tocar um de seus CDs. thumb|Garnet incentivando Greg quando era jovem a não desistir em "[[We Need to Talk".]] "A Mensagem" revela que ela é a Crystal Gem que tem mais fé em Greg, dizendo-lhe para não se sentir mal após ele não conseguiu descodificar a mensagem, assim como convenceu Pérola de lhe dar uma segunda chance. Em "We Need to Talk" ela também parece pensar favoravelmente dele como ela apoiou seu relacionamento com Rose, revelando que que ela já pensou muito bem dele naquela época. Ela ainda vai tão longe a ponto de dar-lhe alguns conselhos sobre como ter uma conexão mais estreita com Rose e encorajou-o a não desistir de tentar aprender a se fundir com ela. O final do episódio revela que ela sabia (com sua Visão de Futuro) que Greg não teria sido capaz de se fundir com Rose, mas por confrontá-la sobre ele iria forçá-la a falar sobre seu relacionamento e os dois sairiam com o argumento mais próximos uns dos outros. Garnet também revelou casualmente para ele que ela tem três olhos quando ela baixou os óculos piscando para ele. Provavelmente em algum momento do passado, Greg já interagiu com Rubi e Safira após perceber que Garnet se desfundiu apenas encontrando com Safira em "Keystone Motel". 'Jamie' Quando Jamie a conheceu, ele se sentiu cegamente apaixonado, enquanto Garnet, por ser um relacionamento, não estava interessada. Apesar disso, depois de ferir os sentimentos de Jamie, ela o encorajou a construir teatro local enquanto ela sentia que ele era um bom ator como ele enganou a si mesmo o fazendo pensar que ele estava verdadeiramente apaixonado. 'Grupo' thumb|Garnet chorando sobre a aparência de suas antigas companheiras. Garnet mostra um profundo medo do Grupo, uma vez que é composto pelos estilhaços de antigas Crystal Gems. A visão a perturba tanto a tal ponto que a fusão entre Rubi e Safira foi quase desfeita. Ao mesmo tempo, é solidária com elas, e em vez disso ela dirige a sua fúria contra a Homeworld que ela acredita ter feito isso para elas como um castigo cruel para a rebelião. Ela menciona detalhes íntimos de suas vidas anteriores, como o fato de que elas foram enterradas juntas depois de terem desaparecido após a guerra, afirmando que as Crystal Gems tinham procurado por elas, mas não conseguiram encontrá-las. Isso foi combinado com a forte reação à visão delas, implica que ela as conhecia pessoalmente quando estavam vivas. 'Peridot' thumb|left|As [[Crystal Gems interrompem o processo de verificação de Peridot sobre o Grupo.]] Garnet foi inicialmente cuidadosa com a aparição de Peridot em "Transportadores", que desde a sua chegada sinalizou as Gems da Homeworld para a Terra. Ela também demonstrou cuidado em "Ataque de Mármore", quando ela disse para Steven esperar pois elas estavam lidando com um inimigo que elas não conheciam usando uma tecnologia avançada. Como visto em "Curtindo por Aí", Garnet estava prestes a destruir o módulo de fuga de Peridot cegamente enfurecida por causa das ações em "O Retorno" e "Libertador". Ela afirma que Peridot não é realmente uma ameaça física em "Keeping it Together" uma vez que ela assegura Pérola que Steven pode vir junto, mas ela é surpreendida pelas habilidades de Peridot quando tentou persegui-la. 'Jasper' thumb|200px|Sou o que elas nunca deixarão pra trás. Sou sua fúria, sua paciência, eu sou uma conversa." Não se sabe muito sobre o relacionamento de ambas, Garnet foi desfundida por Jasper em "O Retorno". Jasper despreza Garnet por ser uma fusão, como ela considera isso uma tática barata usada para tornar Gems fracas fortes. Garnet e Jasper, eventualmente, lutaram, com Garnet como a vencedora. Depois disso, Garnet saiu à procura de Jasper e Lapis Lazuli em Cartas de Amor e Chille Tid, sem sucesso nas duas tentativas. Vestimentas 'Pré-Regeneração' Antes de se regenerar em sua Gem e se fundir novamente, Garnet tinha, nos primeiros 48 episódios, várias mudanças em sua aparência. A tonalidade de sua roupa estava de lados invertidos, estando os mais claros à esquerda e os mais escuros à direita. Seus óculos tinham reflexos avermelhados, ela era mais escura e sua pele era vermelha. A fita entre seu dedo médio e o antebraço era escura, enquanto a atual é vinho. Seu corpo era mais rechonchudo, seus ombros eram mais arredondados (e não alargados, como atualmente) e a ponta de seus pés não era rosa. Nisso, a cor de seus olhos eram uma mesma, negra, enquanto a atual é, da esquerda pra direita, vinho, roxo e azul escuro. 'Roupa Casual de Praia' Garnet tem uma peça com um top vermelho e saia preta inclinada para pouco acima dos joelhos, vista em "Um Dia na Praia". 'Fantasia' Garnet usa uma capa e uma coroa em "Tantos Aniversários". 'Três Olhos' Garnet sem seus óculos possui três olhos, em "Jogos Eletrônicos", "Espelho Gem", "Visão do Futuro" , "Libertador" e "We Need to Talk" Aparições Aparições Principais *"O Brilho da Pedra" *"O Canhão de Laser" *"A Mochila Cheeseburger" *"O Café da Manhã *"Dedos de Gato" *"Steven Muito Sério" *"Tigre Milionário" *"O Leão do Steven" *"Jogos Eletrônicos" *"Mulher Gigante" *"Tantos Aniversários" *"Um Dia na Praia" *"O Quarto de Rose" *"Treinador Steven" *"Steven e os Stevens" *"Amigo Monstro" *"Espelho Gem" *"Gem Oceano" *"O Hóspede" *"Equipe Secreta" *"O Mundo Estranho de Beach City" *"Jantar em Família" *"Juntos e Sozinhos" *"Steven Melancia" *"O Universo de Garnet" *"Transportadores" *"O Teste" *"Visão do Futuro" *"Capacidade Máxima" *"A Espada de Rose" *"A Mensagem" *"Poder Político" *"Cartas de Amor" *"Reformas" *"Keeping it Together" *"Cry For Help" *Keystone Motel" *Friend Ship" Aparições Menores *"Amigos de Bolha" *"Lars e os Descolados" *"Leão 2: O Filme" *"Corrida Espacial" *"Aventura na Ilha" *"Leão 3" (Cameo sem falas) *"Sem Destino" *"Uma História para Steven" (Antigamente) *"Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" *"Ataque de Mármore" *"Sworn to the Sword" *"We Need to Talk" (Antigamente) *"Chille Tid" *"Onion Friend" *"Historical Friction" Trívia *Na transição do "Piloto" para a série, Garnet sofreu alterações menores. Entre essas mudanças são: **Remoção do anel de ouro em torno de sua pedra; **Cabelos pretos e lisos para um cabelo afro de forma cúbica; **Suas manoplas passaram de douradas para manoplas vermelhas; **Suas meias eram pretas agora vermelhas; **Tom vermelho escuro a tom claro; **Remoção de seu top vermelho. *Nos mitos sobre gemas, granadas (tradução da joia que nomeou a personagem, a garnet) eram conhecidas como pedras que davam proteção ao mal a quem estiver usando-as; *Enquanto sua primeira aparência tinha a tonalidade da Granada Almandina (Almandine Garnet), após sua regeneração em "Libertador", ela ganhou os tons de cor da Granada Rodolita (Rhodolite Garnet); *A granada em sua mão esquerda tem forma quadrática e a granada em sua mão direita tem forma triangular; ]] *Como visto em "Jogos Eletrônicos", Garnet possui três olhos, que são cobertos pelos seus óculos; *Pode nadar em lava, habilidade ligada, possivelmente, à Termorregulação de Rubi; *Ela acredita que a violência pode resolver as coisas na maior parte das vezes; *Os únicos episódios que não apareceu até agora foi em "Frybo" e "A Vítima da Pegadinha"; *Ela e Ametista podem se fundir e virar a poderosa Gem Sugilite; *Ela, Pérola e Ametista podem se fundir e se transformar em Alexandrite; *Ela pode se fundir com Pérola e se transformar em Sardonyx; *É possível ver que Garnet tem heterocromia (pessoa que tem a cor do olho diferente da outra), o que significa que cada um de seus olhos são de uma cor diferente. O olho de cima sendo roxo, o azul sendo olho direito e do olho esquerdo de cor magenta; * Garnet achava que violência resolvia maior parte das situações como visto em "Tantos Aniversários"; *Garnet tem a capacidade de se mover com rapidez, provavelmente devido ao seu terceiro olho; *Garnet parece ser muito intolerante a discussões, como mostrado em "Um Beijo Indireto", ela lançou agressivamente uma rocha através do espinheiro; *A entrada de sua porta tem a forma da letra Y; *'Garnet' é uma cidade no condado de Granite, estado de Montana nos Estados Unidos. Foi uma cidade mineira desde a década de 1860 até aos princípios do século XX, quando a mina foi desativada. Essa cidade foi uma grande fonte de mineração da pedra preciosa Granada. *Garnet pareceu ter ficado orgulhosa com o fato de Steven ter conseguido fusionar-se ("Juntos e Sozinhos"); *Ela parece não conseguir dizer "não" para Steven; *Em "O Retorno" é a primeira vez que ela é gravemente ferida e se recompõe em suas pedras; **Foi revelado também em "Libertador", que Garnet é a fusão de Safira e Rubi; ***No mesmo episódio ela ganha uma nova vestimenta, assim como Pérola em "Samurai Steven"; ***Após Safira e Rubi se fundirem novamente, Garnet renasceu com uma nova personalidade, possuindo um jeito mais divertido e alegre; ****Pode ser que a personalidade de Safira estivesse sumindo, pois antes da regeneração sua aparência não tinha a cor azul. *Garnet juntamente com Malachite, Stevonnie e Rainbow Quartz, são as únicas fusões com apenas dois braços; *Como visto em "Transportadores", é descoberto que Garnet sabe cozinhar. Cozinhou biscoitos para Steven, que não chegou a ganhá-los por molhar Pérola. *Ela é raramente vista consumindo alimentos ou bebidas. Isso deve-se ao fato de que Gems não precisam alimentar-se; **Greg afirma em "Keystone Motel" que já a havia visto se alimentando. *Ao reutilizar sua habilidade de mísseis através de suas manoplas, é possível perceber que suas mãos sumiram, em seguida voltando juntamente das manoplas; *Possivelmente possui a habilidade de levitação, como foi demonstrado em "Um Dia na Praia"; *Ela tem habilidades de ver o futuro, como foi visto em "Visão do Futuro". **Essa capacidade foi herdada de uma de suas progenitoras, Safira. **As granadas vermelhas representam o amor, com base nisso pode-se dizer o motivo da fusão de Rubi e Safira ser Garnet já que ambas possuem um relacionamento amoroso. Galeria Referências en:Garnet es:Garnet pl:Garnet Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Fusões de Gem Categoria:Fusões das Crystal Gems Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens Assexuados